Amistad
by Nana Walker
Summary: Los ángeles también podía tener amigos. Preserie. ¡Completo!
1. I Ayuda

**Disclaimer**: Angel Beats! y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Key/Visual Arts. Si aparece un personaje que no hayan visto en el anime o leído en el manga y/o novela ligera, me pertenece a mí x,DU.

**Extensión:** 990 palabras.

**Advertencias:** Presencia necesaria de un OC. Situado antes de la llegada de Otonashi.

**Resumen del capítulo: **Hikari necesitaba ayuda. Sabía que la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil era una buena alumna, pero el ambiente que la rodeaba era un poco intimidante.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amistad<strong>_

_**I. Ayuda**_

La mayoría de los murmullos presentes en el salón, sonaban bastante animados. Si aguzaba un poco su oído, era capaz de escuchar como hablaban de ropa nueva, del programa de anoche o de ciertos comentarios en Facebook y Twitter, entre otras cosas, situación que logró hacerla realmente miserable.

Sabía que era su culpa estarse remordiendo ahí, en su puesto, por sus calificaciones pero, aún así, ¿por qué ella no podía disfrutar sus días de escuela, como todos los demás?

— Ugh… si sigo así, reprobaré el año— masculló Hikari Kurenai, apenas le hubo echado un nuevo vistazo a sus calificaciones, sólo para remorderse un poco más.

Avergonzándose de ellas, las guardó rápidamente en su mochila y, mirando a ambos lados para cerciorarse de que nadie estuviese fisgoneando sus notas, ya derrotada, apoyó su rostro en la mesa. Su cabello negro cubrió parte de su rostro, lánguido, al igual que su mirada, mientras observaba a sus compañeros levantándose para ir a almorzar al enorme comedor del colegio. Se veían tan animados que le daba envidia.

Al parecer, ella era la única que se atormentaba por los frutos de su mediocre estudio.

Tratando de animarse pensó que, si tenía un poco de suerte, podría ocultar estas notas de sus padres y así, en secreto, mejorar sus calificaciones para que, a fin de año, este desastre no se notara tanto. La muchacha de cabello corto giró su vista a una de las ventanas del salón, tratando de distraerse un poco con la vista que se le ofrecía del exterior. Sin embargo, no pudo.

Ese sol, tan resplandeciente, parecía burlarse de ella, al igual que sus compañeros, quienes parecían reírse de su miseria. No. Sólo ella se mofaba de sí misma. Se conocía lo suficiente como para dar por sabido que los planes de subir su rendimiento escolar, simplemente no darían los frutos que, sin ningún esfuerzo, esperaba recoger.

— ¡Vamos a almorzar! Escuché que habría un nuevo menú hoy — oyó murmurar a sus compañeros, mientras dejaban al sala y bajaban al comedor.

Ella debería hacer lo mismo, pensó abatida, cerrando sus ojos. Además de sus notas, la deprimía el hecho de no tener ninguna amiga o amigo con quien pasar el día, a quien confiarle sus problemas o con quien divertirse. Que chica tan lamentable.

— ¡Nada de deprimirse!— se gritó a sí misma, levantándose con rudeza y golpeando con sutileza sus mejillas. Varios de sus compañeros la miraron, un poco sorprendidos, para luego ignorarla y seguir los caminos que ya habían previsto. Hikari, afinando el oído, pudo escuchar como diversos murmullos, nada favorables a su persona, se cruzaron por el salón, para continuar por el pasillo. Arrugando el entrecejo, replicó enojada—. ¡Váyanse, manga de engreídos! ¡¿Quién los necesita?

El arrastre de una silla la interrumpió, provocando que girara su atención hacia la fuente de ese ruido. Mierda, pensó, al darse cuenta que Kanade Tachibana, la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, seguía presente en la sala. La actitud pulcra y elegante de la presidenta impusieron su presencia y sus finos ojos dorados se posaron en ella, intimidándola. Con paso tranquilo y suave, Kanade se aproximó a su compañera.

— No deberías gritar en el salón.

— Lo siento, presidenta— se disculpó Kurenai y añadió, para evitar que Tachibana le diese un sermón—. Prometo que nunca más lo haré.

— Eso está bien— le concedió la otra y agregó, antes de marcharse—. Deberías disfrutar un poco tu vida en esta escuela.

Apenas hubo concluido, Ángel le dio la espalda, dirigiéndose a la salida de la clase. Las ansias que tenía por comer Mapo Tofu se habían acrecentado durante esa clase. Lo único bueno del asunto es que ese platillo no era popular, así que había nulas posibilidades de que se agotara antes de que llegase al comedor.

— ¡E-Espera!— ahora era Hikari quien le había detenido. Kanade se giró, levemente contrariada, esperando las palabras que Kurenai deseaba decirle. La chica de cabello oscuro, tragando saliva, le consultó, un poco nerviosa—. ¿A- A ti te va bastante bien, cierto?— al ver la expresión anonadada de la albina, decidió explicarse—. Ya sabes, me refiero a los estudios. ¿Te va bien, cierto?

Kanade se limitó a asentir, por lo que Hikari, con un poco más de aplomo, decidió proseguir:

— Por eso me preguntaba… si, por casualidad, me podrías enseñar…— concluyó, con un tono de voz más bajo del que había comenzado y un poco sonrojada, por la vergüenza de pedírselo a alguien con quien nunca había cruzado palabras antes. Al percatarse de que Tachibana no decía nada en respuesta, se apresuro a añadir—. Sólo si quieres y puedes. Yo no obligo a nadie.

— Está bien. Si quieres, puedo enseñarte— le respondió—. Podríamos empezar ahora, en la hora de almuerzo.

— ¡No!

— ¿No?

— Esto… necesito prepararme… mentalmente… ¡eso es!– explicó, no muy convencida y se apresuró a puntualizar—. ¿Qué tal mañana?

— Por mí no hay problema— confirmó la presidenta y, con la tranquilidad que le era habitual, se despidió.

La chica de cabello negro la vio alejarse y, sólo cuando se cercioró de que estaba completamente sola en la sala, se dejo caer en la silla, exhausta—. Realmente la presidenta es intimidante.

Ahora que lo pensaba un poco, gracias a su propia reacción, cayó en la cuenta de algo. Al parecer, al igual que ella, la presidenta Tachibana no tenía amigos, pues la había visto dirigirse sola a almorzar. Tampoco notó que nadie se le acercara para decirle algo como "te espero en el comedor" o, en el caso de que Tachibana tuviese reunión del Consejo Estudiantil, "que te vaya bien en la reunión. De ahí nos vemos".

No. Nadie ni siquiera le había lanzado una mirada de empatía.

— Eh~, parece que ser tan impresionante no lo es todo— murmuró para sí, con la vista aún pegada a la ventana, sin tener ganas de levantarse.

Tachibana, a pesar de ser una alumna modelo, estaba tan sola como ella.

Fin Capítulo I. Ayuda

Por: Nana Walker

* * *

><p>NA: ¡Holas~! Vuelvo al fandom con un nuevo fic multichapter el cual, en su totalidad, participó en el desafío de la comunidad reto diario, en Livejournal (sí, eso significa que lo tengo todo escrito). La verdad, no es que sea muy fan de Kanade, pero pensé que se merecía un fic. Después de todo, a su manera, es una mártir x,DU. Hubiese puesto notas de autora al principio, pero me di cuenta que soy la única que pone notas mamastróficas en sus fics, así que evitaré hacerlo x,DU.

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capi y que no hayan odiado tanto a mi hija (se refiere a su OC).

En fin, muchas gracias por leer. Comentarios, críticas constructivas, sugerencias y teorías conspirativas son bien recibidas :3

Bye bye y cuídense mucho ;3


	2. II Otra perspectiva

**Disclaimer**: Angel Beats! y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Key/Visual Arts. Hikari Kurenai me pertenece a mí.

**Extensión:** 1047 palabras.

**Advertencias:** Presencia necesaria de un OC. Situado antes de la llegada de Otonashi.

**Resumen del capítulo: **Al principio, solo había sido por su propia conveniencia pero, dándose cuenta que Tachibana no era una mala persona, Hikari decidió convertirse en su amiga.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amistad<strong>_

_**II. Otra perspectiva**_

— Y el ejercicio se termina así— concluyó Tachibana, mostrándole a su compañera como resolver un complicado ejercicio de raíces. Espero unos cuantos segundos una respuesta pero, al darse cuenta que Hikari no respondía, le dirigió la mirada, topándose con una expresión completamente confundida—. ¿Entendiste?

— Esto… ¿qué venía después de colocar la raíz en la fracción opuesta?— le preguntó, sonriendo para evitar que Tachibana se enojara.

No es que antes la hubiese visto en un arranque de ira pero, como la presidenta del Consejo Escolar siempre mostraba una expresión de póker, no había podido vislumbrar cuanta era la paciencia que tenía la albina. Por lo mismo, no se quería arriesgar a conocer un lado, tal vez, más violento, escondido bajo esos ojos serenos.

— Te… ¿perdiste al principio?

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Soy muy cabeza dura y se me olvido advertirte de eso!— gritó, casi desesperada, juntando ambas manos para pedir clemencia y aplacar al monstruo que Tachibana debía ser en realidad.

— No te preocupes— dijo Kanade, tratando de tranquilizarla, al ver como Hikari estaba a punto de ponerse de rodillas—. No tengo problema en enseñarte de nuevo— ofreció, escribiendo un ejercicio más simple con el cual explicarle.

Kurenai se limitó a quedarse mirándola fijamente, impresionada, al ver que la presidenta Tachibana no era ni siquiera la mitad de monstruosa de lo que pensaba. Siempre, aún sin conocerla, se había hecho una imagen mental bastante despótica y arrogante de la presidenta Tachibana y verla ahora, en su verdadera naturaleza, le causaba extrañeza y a la vez un alivio, pues no tendría que forzarse a ponerse a la altura de las circunstancias, sino que podría actuar con total normalidad.

— ¿Pasa algo?— le interrumpió la albina, al darse cuenta que Hikari, en vez de poner atención en la explicación, estaba mirándola a ella.

— Es que… como decirlo… pensé que eras más aterradora— se sinceró—. Ya sabes, siempre tienes una aura misteriosa y seria a tu alrededor…

— Ya veo.

— Pero no lo digo con mala intención— se apresuró a aclarar—. Es genial que seas así y no como el monstruo déspota y arrogante que se formo en mi imaginación.

Tachibana se limitó a lanzarle una mirada comprensiva y volvió a explicarle la materia de matemáticas. Esperaba que, en esta ocasión, Kurenai entendiera todo.

— Muchas gracias, Tachibana. ¡Realmente eres una gran maestra! Incluso mejor que los profesores de acá— la elogió, mientras guardaba sus cuadernos y continúo, un poco más animada, levantándose de la mesa para encaminarse a la salida—. ¿No has pensado en ser maestra a futuro?

Kanade, sorprendida ante la pregunta, tomando en cuenta el lugar en el que se encontraban, sólo se limitó a responder:

— No… nunca pienso mucho en el futuro.

— ¿En serio?— expresó Hikari, desconcertada, cuando ya salían del recinto para dirigirse al interior de la escuela, pues había clases por la tarde—. Siempre pensé que eras el tipo de persona que preveía el futuro.

Ante esa declaración, el desconcierto de Kanade creció. ¿A qué se refería Hikari con "prever su futuro", si en ese lugar— en el que se encontraban ahora— no había futuro para nadie? Algo debía estar mal con la azabache, pues todos los seres humanos que llegaban a ese mundo se percataban, tarde o temprano, de que estaban muertos.

Tratando de no hacer algo mal ni, mucho menos, decir algo que pudiese afectar a su compañera, decidió— por el momento— evitar darle esa información a Hikari y, evadiendo la apreciación personal de su compañera, le preguntó:

— Y tú, ¿qué quieres ser a futuro?

— ¿Yo?— respondió, mientras ponía ambas manos detrás de su cuello, en una pose despreocupada—. Quiero ser una artista. Me gustaría ser tan genial como para poder estar en un museo, con mis obras en exhibición— expuso, un poco emocionada y añadió, con orgullo injustificado—. De todos modos, no me queda de otra, ya que en los estudios y en los deportes me va muy mal— concluyó, con una estridente risa.

— ¿Pintas?

— Eh… sí… aunque este último tiempo casi no he podido hacerlo, por los exámenes. Si mis papas se llegasen a enterar de mis notas, creo que no viviría mucho como para contarlo— declaró, un poco desanimada.

— Me gustaría ver tus dibujos y pinturas— dijo la muchacha de pelo níveo, tratando de animarla.

— ¿En serio?... ¡Ya sé! ¡¿Qué tal si hago un retrato de ti?— le ofreció Hikari, con los ojos mostrando un brillo inusual, ya que la perspectiva de dibujar la había alentado.

Desde hace mucho tiempo que no dibujaba ni retrataba a nadie y, que la ocasión para hacerlo se le ofreciera en bandeja, era perfecto. Además, debía sopesar el hecho de que no sería un retrato de cualquier persona, sino que de Tachibana, la Presidenta.

— ¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo?

— ¡Por supuesto! Y, apenas lo termine, te lo regalaré— dijo, acalorada, al darse cuenta que estaba tomando mucha confianza con Tachibana, siendo ese el primer día que hablaban y conversaban tan abiertamente. Sabía que ya no estaba en edad para emocionarse como si fuera una niña, pero estar con la albina era lo más cercano que conocía a estar con una amiga—. ¿N-no te molesta?

— No. Sólo me sorprende un poco…

— ¡Qué no te sorprenda! Además me gustaría retribuirte la ayuda, ¿qué dices?— le preguntó.

— Está bien…— susurró, mientras fijaba su atención en el tablero de anuncios del pasillo, el cual estaba cubierto de afiches de una nueva presentación de la banda Girl Dead Monster. Con gesto desaprobatorio, se dirigió al tablero, lista para sacar esa publicidad no autorizada.

— ¡Woo! ¡¿Habrá un concierto de GirlDeMo?— la interrumpió Hikari, al gritar la nueva noticia. Hace mucho tiempo aquella exitosa banda no tocaba en público y, saber que lo harían dentro de dos semanas, simplemente la excitaba. Al darse cuenta que Kanade había quedado a centímetros de arrancar sin delicadeza los afiches, se atrevió a preguntar—. ¿A ti no te gusta… GirlDeMo?

— No he podido escucharlas bien— contestó cortante, dándole la espalda a Kurenai.

— Entonces, ¿qué tal si vamos juntas a…?— comenzó a proponer, ilusionada, pero detuvo sus palabras, al ver que Kanade arrancaba los afiches, como si esas pequeñas piezas de papel fuesen parte de una frustración, escondida durante mucho tiempo y que, ahora, daba sus primeros pasos hacia la libertad.

Fin Capítulo II. Otra perspectiva

Por: Nana Walker


	3. III Dis tensión

**Disclaimer: **Angel Beats! y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Key/Visual Arts. Por su parte, Hikari Kurenai me pertenece a mí.

**Extensión: **1201 palabras.

**Advertencias: **Presencia necesaria de un OC. Situado antes de la llegada de Otonashi.

**Resumen: **La cara de Poker impedía que Hikari pudiese darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Kanade. Sabía que había metido la pata y ahora no podía vislumbrar la manera de arreglar la situación

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amistad<strong>_

_**III. (Dis)**__**tensión**_

Después de eso, parecía que todo, como una cinta antigua de VHS rebobinada, había vuelto al principio. No. Incluso era peor que eso. Antes no se acercaba a ella porque no la conocía y, mucho menos, le importaba: simplemente se trataba de la atemorizante y aguafiestas presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil. Nada más.

Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes.

Era obvio que no podría afirmar, con total desfachatez, que conocía bien a Tachibana pero, con lo que habían hablado, le bastaba y le sobraba para asegurar que la albina era una buena persona.

Después del incidente en el tablero de anuncios, Tachibana se había quedado en silencio y, como Hikari no aguantaba por mucho tiempo estar en momentos de tensión, se había ido rápidamente alegando falsas excusas, sin mirar a la presidenta a la cara. Lo único que le había preocupado a la azabache, en esos momentos, había sido huir.

Soy una tonta, pensó, regañándose mentalmente, mientras se dirigía a un lugar indefinido, esperando no encontrarse con los ojos dorados y serenos de Tachibana a la vuelta de la esquina. No podría soportar su mirada está vez y lo sabía bien.

Ese fue el último día en el que pudo hablar con Tachibana con normalidad. No es que evitase las clases para no encontrársela pero, si ella no se acercaba a hablarle a Tachibana como papagayo, la presidenta tampoco lo hacía. Parecía como si nada hubiese cambiado, al extremo de que a Hikari se le paso por la mente pensar que sus conversaciones con Tachibana habían sido sólo un desvarío de sus ensoñaciones en el mundo de Morfeo.

Lo aceptaba: era una cobarde y, para que ocultarlo, también tenía cierto orgullo, por lo que no podía ir a pedirle disculpas— por algo que no entendía que fuese por su error— sin más a la muchacha de cabello níveo.

Sin embargo, por primera vez, no se pudo acostumbrar a la soledad. Ciertamente, con Tachibana, no habían compartido mucho, pero el hecho de que la presidenta hubiese tenido la paciencia de enseñarle y la cordura para aguantar sus conversaciones sin sentido, hacían su compañía enormemente rescatable agregando, además, que le caía bien.

¡Qué demonios! Esto ya era demasiado: pasar una semana sin hablarse por semejante estupidez era algo excesivo.

— Hoy, sin falta, hablaré con ella— se murmuró a sí misma, mientras se dirigía a su primera clase, tratando de no ponerse demasiado nerviosa ante el hecho de pedir, por primera vez, disculpas a alguien. Esperaba que Tachibana no fuese tan terca como ella y no le diese mucha importancia al asunto, para ganarse su perdón con más facilidad y así, fortalecer su amistad con ella.

Apenas vislumbró el umbral del salón, pudo notar que Tachibana estaba presta a entrar en él. Rauda, con pasos atolondrados y sin perder más tiempos en planificaciones que comenzaban a ser engorrosas, se acercó a su compañera.

— ¡Ta- Tachibana, espera!— gritó, logrando que la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil le prestara atención— ¿Pu- puedo hablar un minuto contigo?

La albina se limitó a quedarse mirándola fijamente por algunos segundos y sólo replicó, secamente—. Ahí viene el profesor.

Hikari, extrañada ante esa respuesta se giró y, para su horror, realmente pudo comprobar que el docente se encontraba detrás de ella. Con una mueca de frustración, se limitó a entrar al salón antes de ser regañada.

Primer intento de reconciliación: fallido.

* * *

><p>Uno de los defectos— que en esta ocasión Hikari consideraba una fortaleza— era su terquedad, pues está era la única que no la dejaba claudicar en la misión que se había autoimpuesto. Después de pensarlo durante un buen rato, una idea— más brillante que la anterior— acudió a su mente. Seguramente, si utilizaba ese método milenario, ¡ciertamente conseguiría la victoria! Ávida, escribió un pequeño mensaje en un trozo de papel y, esperanzada, se lo arrojó a Tachibana mientras el profesor tenía la vista clavada en la pizarra.<p>

Si todo salía como había planeado, a la hora de almuerzo podrían volver a comer juntas. ¡Sería genial! Podrían, incluso, bromear y conversar sobre cualquier cosa (aunque no podía imaginarse a Tachibana lanzando chistes y riéndose de manera aliviada).

Apenas hubo arrojado el mensaje, comenzó a seguir, con la vista, la trayectoria del papel, casi pudiendo ver, en cámara lenta, su recorrido en el aire. Ya estaba pronto a llegar a su destino. Faltaba poco. Muy poco. Emocionada, contempló cómo, el pequeño mensaje, cayó en la mesa de su destinataria. Solo hacía falta que la albina se diera cuenta de él y lo leyera: ¡Todo sería perfecto!

Sin embargo, Kurenai no se esperaba ver, a otra de sus compañeras— sentada detrás de Tachibana— coger el papel que ella había enviado.

— Disculpa Tachibana, ese papel me lo lanzaron a mí— le explicó la chica, en un susurro, tomando el trozo de papel con rapidez.

—Ya veo— contestó la albina, girándose nuevamente al frente.

La muchacha, que tenía en su posesión el mensaje, dirigió su vista a Hikari y, con una sonrisa esbozada con sorna, se limito a romper el mensaje frente a Kurenai.

Segundo intento de reconciliación: fallido. Nota aparte: venganza pendiente.

* * *

><p>Apenas hubo llegado la hora de almuerzo, Hikari sólo se arrojó sobre la mesa, deprimida, viendo como todos salían de la sala. Ese día, con todo lo que había ocurrido, simplemente podría anotarse como uno de los peores dentro de su larga lista. Cerró los ojos, esperando dormirse un rato y, con ello, animarse para poder idear más planes, con el fin de reconciliarse con Tachibana.<p>

— ¿De qué me querías hablar en la mañana?— le consultó la albina, interrumpiendo sus recientes ensayos (mentales) y logrando que, gracias al susto y a lo sorpresivo de la situación, Hikari casi cayese al suelo.

— ¡Quería pedirte disculpas!— le gritó, con las mejillas completamente ruborizadas. Sorprendida notó, que el simple hecho de decir eso, provocó que su corazón se sintiese un poco más liviano. Aún nerviosa, miraba expectante la respuesta de Tachibana, estando esta última tomándose su tiempo para responder.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó Kanade, después de haber meditado por largo rato las palabras de su compañera, sin entender a que se refería.

— ¿C-Cómo que a qué me refiero? ¡Al otro día, frente al tablero de anuncios! Parecías bastante molesta… y por eso pensé— balbució, tratando de explicarse—… que te habías enojado por mencionar a GirlDeMo.

La presidenta solo negó con la cabeza y, al ver la expresión perpleja de Hikari, decidió explicarse—. Sólo me molesta estar siempre sacando los anuncios no autorizados. Sólo era eso.

— ¿En serio?— susurró, aliviada, dejándose caer con soltura en la silla—. Pensé que, durante toda la semana, habías estado enojada conmigo.

— No— negó Tachibana y, después de un rato de silencio añadió, un poco preocupada—. ¿Repasaste para la prueba?

— ¿La… prueba?

— Sí, la de mañana— aclaró Tachibana—. ¿No es por eso que me pediste ayuda?

A Hikari se le cayó el mundo encima: por creer que Tachibana estaba enojada con ella, se había olvidado que la prueba de matemáticas estaba ya a la vuelta de la esquina

Lo único que pudo hacer en ese minuto, fue soltar una palabrota. Era una suerte que solo Tachibana y ella estuviesen aún en el salón.

Fin Capítulo III. (Dis)tensión

Por: Nana Walker

* * *

><p>NA: Muchas gracias por leer. Comentarios, críticas constructivas, sugerencias y teorías conspirativas son bien recibidas 8D

Bye bye y cuídense mucho.


	4. IV Límite

**Disclaimer: **Angel Beats! y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Key/Visual Arts. En cambio, Hikari Kurenai me pertenece a mí.

**Extensión: **924 palabras.

**Advertencias: **Presencia necesaria de un OC. Situado antes de la llegada de Otonashi. Algunas palabrotas~

**Resumen: **En el punto medio, nadie sabe hacia qué lado irán las cosas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amistad<strong>_

_**IV. Límite**_

"_¡Anormal! ¡Tarada!— se escuchaban los insultos, rodeados de golpes—. ¡Deberías morirte! ¡No regreses más al colegio!"_

— ¿Pasa algo?— le consultó Kanade, al ver como el rostro de su amiga estaba cubierto de un repentino sudor.

Era explicable que sudara si se encontrara de pie, en el patio, ya que el sol despuntaba arriba, pero ahora se encontraban dentro del comedor, el cual era bastante fresco, gracias a los ventiladores dispuestos en el techo.

— N-no…— tartamudeó la joven, mientras se secaba algunas de las gotas que se deslizaban por sus sienes con una pequeña servilleta—. Deber ser por el examen…—murmuró, tratando de olvidar esos pequeños fragmentos de algo, que se habían agolpado en su cabeza, de manera violenta y continuó hablando, derrotada—. De seguro me fue mal en esa prueba…

— No puedes decir eso, antes de ver los resultados— trató de animarla, recordando el estado caótico en el que se encontraba su amiga por la mañana, antes de la prueba.

— ¡Ah~! Tú sí que tienes suerte, Tachibana— murmuró—. De seguro te irá bien…

— Kurenai— le llamó la presidenta, demandando la atención de la azabache.

— ¿Qué?

Ante esa pregunta, sólo recibió por respuesta una cucharada llena de Mapo Tofu, la que fue a parar directamente en su boca. Cinco segundos después, suficientes para que ese infernal manjar hiciese su efecto, Hikari clamaba por algo de agua.

* * *

><p>— Aa~— bostezó Hinata, mientras caminaba junto a Noda por los pasillos del colegio.<p>

Hoy no era un buen día y el joven deportista lo sabía aunque, si lo pensaba de manera más cuidadosa, podría decirse que la tortura había comenzado desde ayer. Gracias a Yurippe, se habían desvelado preparando la misión que llevarían a cabo dentro de cinco días. Al principio, no podía entender esa antelación con respecto a la preparación de la misión, la que tenía todas las señales de tratarse de una simple Operación Tornado: sólo debían distraer a los estudiantes normales para poder "robar" tickets de comida. En sí, el cometido no tenía mucha ciencia y, los demás miembros del Frente de Batalla, opinaban lo mismo que él.

Sin embargo, Yuri, con su carácter habitual, los había mandado a callar a todos, alegando que el motivo de la operación sería revelado en su momento

— ¿No es estúpido hacer tanto espectáculo solo por una Operación Tornado?— masculló Hideki, colocando sus manos detrás de la cabeza, en un gesto de despreocupación, que fue rápidamente disuelto por su amigo.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?— lo amenazó Noda, apuntándolo con la alabarda que siempre portaba—¡¿Acaso estás juzgando los planes de Yurippe?

— ¡No! ¡¿Cómo crees?— negó rápidamente, recordando lo mala idea que era hacer ese tipo de comentarios frente a Noda.

Noda, se limitó a mirarlo por un par de segundos, tratando de juzgar — con ello— las intenciones de su compañero y, al parecer, perdonando su comentario en contra de Yurippe, se limitó a bajar su arma.

"Menos mal", pensó Hideki, al ver cuán cerca había estado la muerte de acabar con él. No es que tuviese miedo al hecho de morir— nadie podría tenerlo en ese mundo— pero sólo con imaginar la perspectiva del dolor al ser atravesado por esa afilada lanza, era suficiente para no lo animarle a aceptar una nueva muerte a manos de su violento camarada.

Sin que ninguno de los dos soltase más palabras para articular una conversación, continuaron caminando por los pasillos, hasta llegar al comedor del colegio, el cual estaba abarrotado de NPC's almorzando y hablando cosas programadas por quién sabe qué ente. Entrando con propiedad, comenzaron a buscar, con la mirada, a la persona que Yurippe les había encomendado encontrar.

— ¿Tú crees que ella sea…?— le consultó Hinata, sin creer que hubiese alguien como ellos teniendo una relación tan estrecha con Ángel.

— Si Yurippe lo dice, debe ser así— sentenció, amenazante, logrando que Hinata se callara.

El chico de cabello azul solo se repitió, mentalmente, un solo mensaje: no era posible mantener una conversación normal con Noda.

* * *

><p>— Tachibana… ¿irías al concierto de GirlDeMo conmigo?— le propuso Hikari, apenas hubieron terminado de comer y agregó, un poco apresurada—. Es que siempre voy sola y ahora, creo, que sería genial si fuéramos juntas.<p>

— No sé si pueda…

— ¡Vamos! Es solo un ratito— rogó, tratando de poner alguna expresión adorable, cosa que en su rostro no podría ni siquiera esbozarse—. Sé que tienes el problema de ser la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, pero un ratito no le hará mal a nadie.

Kanade sólo guardó silencio. Si ese fuese el problema, perfectamente podría asistir a los conciertos de GirlDeMo y fingir, ya por la mañana, que nada había pasado.

Pero, aún así, las cosas no eran tan simples. No por lo menos para ella.

— Además… ¡esa sería nuestra primera salida como amigas!— insistió, tratando de sacar argumentos cada vez más subjetivos y unilaterales. Al ver el rostro de Tachibana, totalmente extrañado, añadió, dubitativa—. Lo siento si fui tan precipitada con lo último que dije pero… aunque no me creas… siento como si fuésemos buenas amigas.

Ante esa declaración, la albina sostuvo otro minuto de silencio y, contestó, secamente:

— Veré que puedo hacer.

— ¡Yay!— celebró la azabache, parándose con estrepito de la silla y provocando que, por la pálida piel de Kanade, se esbozara una sonrisa.

Varios metros más allá, escondidos entre unas mesas del comedor, se encontraban Noda y Hinata, observando la situación. Tal como había dicho Yurippe, había una chica, de cabello negro y corto, que conversaba animadamente con Ángel pero, ¿acaso esa muchacha podría ser uno de ellos?

Fin Capítulo IV. Límite

Por: Nana Walker


	5. V Planes

**Disclaimer**: Angel Beats! y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Key/Visual Arts. Hikari Kurenai me pertenece a mí.

**Extensión:** 363 palabras.

**Advertencias:** Presencia necesaria de un OC. Situado antes de la llegada de Otonashi.

**Resumen del capítulo: **Aquella operación sería importante, por lo que necesitarían toda la ayuda necesaria… incluso si se trata de alguien tan cercano al enemigo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amistad<strong>_

_**V. Planes**_

Ese día comenzaba a cernirse de una forma extraña. Hideki lo intuía, pero prefirió no comentar nada sobre eso. A veces, lo mejor era callar antes de que las cosas— en este caso, cuasi pesadillas— se hiciesen realidad.

Muy temprano por la mañana, Yusa le había informado que Yuri necesitaba tener una conversación en privado con él. El chico de cabello azul, un poco extrañado ante una situación tan inusual, marchó llenó de dudas al cuartel general del Frente de Batalla del Más Allá, cotejando las razones, una más disparatadas que otras, para dicha reunión y de las secuelas que está podría ocasionarle (después de todo, era Yurippe quien lo requería).

Apenas hubo llegado a la puerta de la antigua oficina del director y, actualmente, centro de las operaciones del Frente, se encontró a Noda, quien recitaba la contraseña que abría la puerta, sin prestarle mucha atención a su arribo.

Hinata, con aún más interrogantes al ver que aquella reunión solo se compondría de tres personas, le preguntó a Noda si sabía algo pero, para variar, su compañero tenía el mismo conocimiento que él.

Apenas entraron a la oficina, Yuri los esperaba, esbozando una de esas sonrisas que Hinata tanto temía. Antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, no pudo evitar tragar saliva. Algo le decía que no todo saldría a pedir de boca y eso era lo que más lo atemorizaba.

— Escuchen con atención— les demandó Yuri, dándole instrucciones a Hinata y Noda, quienes la miraban atentamente, tratando de no dejar pasar nada—. Cómo estamos escaseando de miembros, es necesario que encuentren a más gente para reclutarla, sobre todo tomando en cuenta la misión que tendremos la próxima semana— introdujo la jefa del Frente y prosiguió, con un tono de voz más optimista, intentando infundir ánimos a sus compañeros (por no decir, subordinados)—. He estado fijándome y, creo, haber encontrado a alguien más como nosotros. Bien, esto es lo que deben hacer…

Hinata escuchó atentamente aquel plan, que parecía esbozado por una niña de jardín infantil, y dudando por primera vez de la cordura de su jefa, no pudo evitar suspirar desalentado. Ese plan no saldría nada de bien.

Fin Capítulo V. Planes

Por: Nana Walker


	6. VI Realidad

**Disclaimer**: Angel Beats! y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Key/Visual Arts. Hikari Kurenai me pertenece a mí.

**Extensión:** 1123 palabras.

**Advertencias:** Presencia necesaria de un OC. Situado antes de la llegada de Otonashi.

**Resumen del capítulo: **Porque si sabes la verdad, puede ocasionar la ruptura de tu burbuja. Kanade, por primera vez, tenía miedo de que la verdad las alcanzara

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amistad<strong>_

_**VI. Realidad**_

— ¡Hola…!— saludó Hinata, tratando de aparentar seguridad y de verse bastante cercano a Kurenai, con quien trababa palabras por primera vez.

No es que a Hideki le fuese fácil hacerlo, ¡claro que no lo era!. Observando la situación con más detención, se notaba demasiado que no lo era: sólo bastaba ver la actitud de Noda, quien sólo quería terminar pronto con el trabajo, sin importarle los medios a usar (llámese a estos medios persuasión con la alabarda) y los escasos datos que le había dado Yurippe sobre su objetivo

— ¡Tanto tiempo!— exclamó, acercándose a la mesa que ocupaban Ángel y su amiga. El muchacho iba claramente nervioso pero confiaba que, aunque fuese por un milagro, alguna idea brillante se le ocurriría.

— _Traten de reclutarla, por todos los medios posibles— recordó las órdenes de Yuri, __al observar— en esos momentos— el rostro de Hikari, quien lo miraba confundida, en el comedor—. Además de tener escasez de miembros, ella puede sernos útil, porque seguramente debe poseer mucha información sobre Ángel que nosotros desconocemos. Así que, mientras más rápido lo hagan, será mejor._

— _Y, ¿cómo se llama?— le había consultado, para siquiera tener una piedra angular con la que poder llevar a cabo la misión._

_Yuri quedó mirándolo unos cuantos segundos y sólo se limitó a contestar, autoritaria, mientras se sentaba en su escritorio:_

— _No lo sé. Aprovechas de averiguar eso también._

— ¿Los conoces?— consultó Tachibana, extrañada ante tan insólita situación.

Durante los días en los que había hablado y convivido con Kurenai, se había percatado que su amiga desconocía el funcionamiento de ese mundo y, no tenía sentido que lo ignorase si conocía a los chicos del Frente de Batalla. Por lo mismo, no comprendía el origen ni el por qué esa situación se daba ahora, en su mesa.

Hikari negó con la cabeza y agregó, tan extrañada como la presidenta—. De hecho, es la primera vez que uno de ellos me habla— comunicó, haciendo referencia al grupo de Hinata y Noda.

— ¡Vamos, ¿qué estás diciendo? ¡¿No te recuerdas de antes, cuando eramos tan amigos?— mintió Hideki, de una forma descarada, tratando de convencer o, por lo menos, lograr que la muchacha se descuidara un poco y aceptara seguirlos al centro de operaciones.

— Yo… antes nunca tuve amigos— susurró Kurenai para sí misma, sorprendiéndose por ello, porque no sabía de dónde habían procedido esas palabras. Era como si un dejo dolorosamente nostálgico (y doloroso) hubiese salido a flote por escasos segundos.

– ¿Qué te parecería ir por ahí, a recordar viejos tiempos?— la invitó Hinata, ignorando las palabras de Hikari, tomándola de la mano y provocando, en la zabache, una reacción de rechazo.

— ¡Yo no te conozco! ¡Estoy segura de eso! ¡Por nada del mundo olvidaría a alguien que ha sido mi amigo!— le gritó, levantándose de la mesa, con violencia y replicó mirándolo a la cara—. Soy tonta, pero nunca a tal extremo.

Hinata quedo impactado ante la reacción de la chica y sólo se limitó a tragar saliva, tratando de pensar en otro plan. No quería por nada del mundo recibir un castigo por parte de Yurippe… no de nuevo, ¡por Dios! Tenía que evitarlo a toda costa.

— Ya me harto— expresó Noda, quien mostró su alabarda, en toda su potestad, limitándose a amenazar con ella a Hikari— ¡Tú te vienes con nosotros!

— Eso… ¿Es-es de verdad?- preguntó la amenazada de muerte, tragando saliva, atemorizada ante el filo de un arma.

— Supongo— contestó Kanade, observando la escena impávida, pero lista para activar su Handsonic de ser necesario. Sabía que, mientras Noda sólo amenazase a Kurenai con esa arma, no ocurriría nada malo, ni a Hikari, ni a los NPC's y no esperaba, tampoco, que los miembros del Frente se atreviesen a hacer algo más significativo mientras estuviesen rodeados de alumnos normales.

— ¡¿Cómo que supones que es normal? ¡Es un arma, demonios! ¡¿No hay que avisarle a algún profesor de esto?— gritó exasperada y aterrada, al ver el filo de la alabarda más cerca de su rostro, esperando con toda su alma, que alguien más le prestase atención y le hallase la razón, aunque solo fuese en esa ocasión. Para variar, algunos alumnos lanzaron miradas rápidas a su mesa y volvieron a ignorarla, olímpicamente.

— Vamos, no te exasperes— trató de tranquilizarla Hideki, al verla en tal estado—. Sólo queremos hablar contigo un par de minutos. Además, no creo que seamos más peligrosos que ella— concluyó, señalando a la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil y provocando un desconcierto aún mayor en Hikari, quien clavó sus ojos en los de Tachibana, tratando de vislumbrar si esa afirmación era o no cierta.

— No pueden obligarla a ir con ustedes, si ella no quiere— informó Kanade y puntualizó, tratando de dar autoridad a sus palabras—. Va en contra del reglamento forzar a tus compañeros a hacer algo que ellos no deseen.

— ¡Sólo vamos a hablar un poco! ¿Cierto…? ¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamabas?— le consultó Hinata, un poco avergonzado.

— Kurenai, Hikari Kurenai— puntualizó y añadió, irónica—. ¿Acaso no habíamos sido amigos antes? ¡Deberías saber mi nombre, al menos!

Noda continuaba escuchando toda esa conversación, con su paciencia cortándose en trocitos. Sí, sabía que en su naturaleza no se encontraba la serenidad como virtud, pero esta situación lo sobrepasaba. Ya habían, para su gusto, hablado demasiado en tan sólo diez minutos.

— ¡Cállense! ¡Y tú, te vienes con nosotros!— demandó, agarrándola fuertemente de su muñeca. Todo hubiese ido de maravillas para los subordinados de Yuri, si no hubiese sido por la intervención de Kanade quien, rápidamente, detuvo la mano que sujetaba a su amiga.

— No puedes obligarla. Va en contra de las reglas…

— ¡¿Y qué me importan a mi tus jodidas reglas, Ángel?— le gritó, soltando a Hikari y provocando con su alabarda a la albina, quien ni siquiera se inmutó.

— Vamos Noda, cálmate. No nos conviene empezar algo aquí— le advirtió Hinata en un susurro y continuó, agregando una razón de peso paran convencerlo—. Si hacemos algo mal, de seguro Yurippe nos matará.

Noda, tratando de serenarse— cosa bastante difícil para él— suspiró, rascándose la cabellera y bajando su arma. Antes que nada, no quisiera causarle problemas a Yurippe ni, mucho menos, recibir uno de sus mortales castigos.

— Vámonos, Kurenai— la apuró la presidenta, tomándola de la mano y llevándosela lo más rápidamente posible del comedor.

Sabía que, si Hikari iba con ellos, nada volvería a ser igual: su amistad simplemente llegaría a su fin. Aún podía sentir cierta resistencia por parte de la azabache pero, aplicando un poco más de fuerza, finalmente pudo sacarla de ahí.

En ese momento, Kanade se dio cuenta de una cosa muy importante: por primera vez, desde que había llegado al mundo del Más Allá, tenía miedo.

Fin Capítulo VI. Realidad

Por: Nana Walker


	7. VII Dudas

**Disclaimer**: Angel Beats! y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Key/Visual Arts. Hikari Kurenai me pertenece a mí.

**Extensión:** 655 palabras.

**Advertencias:** Presencia necesaria de un OC. Situado antes de la llegada de Otonashi.

**Resumen del capítulo: **Sólo algunas palabras podían poner la situación tensa**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amistad<strong>_

_**VII. Dudas**_

¿Qué había sido eso? Para Hinata y Noda era algo bastante simple: Ángel sólo estaba tratando de protegerse, impidiendo así que reclutaran a Hikari. Sí, hasta ahí, el comportamiento de la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil era bastante comprensible pero, ¿por qué Kurenai seguía al lado de ella si Ángel se encargaba de borrar a los seres humanos? De seguro, la azabache lo ignoraba porque, ¿quién sería lo suficientemente estúpido para ir justo a la boca del lobo?

Obviamente, nadie lo haría.

— Yurippe va a matarnos— masculló Hinata, desanimado, recordando el castigo de la otra vez y provocando que Noda, con rabia (o tal vez con un poco de temor, quien sabe), arrojase su alabarda al suelo.

* * *

><p>¿Qué había sido eso? Hikari no comprendía nada. Ni siquiera podía sentir la mano de Tachibana, en esos momentos, mientras la aprisionaba y arrastraba por los pasillos del colegio, tratando de alejarla del comedor.<p>

Se sentía patética y estúpida, incluso más de lo normal. Tenía plena conciencia de que llevaba un tiempo escaso desde que había comenzado a hablar con Tachibana, pero siempre había pensado que la presidenta no ocultaba nada más (o por lo menos nada grave), como para que reaccionase de esa forma. Si lo pensaba con más detención, tal vez hubiese dejado pasar lo que esos chicos habían dicho de Tachibana pero, el comportamiento de ésta más su escapada del comedor, simplemente le causaban dudas ácidas y quemantes justo ahí, bien cerca de su corazón.

Sus pasos retumbaron— forzados— en el concreto del patio. Parecían disparos de alguna especie de arma. Eso le hizo pensar. Podía ser probable que Kanade fuese una delincuente juvenil o sus padres liderasen una familia de yakuzas. Esa era la única respuesta que podía encontrar a tan desconcertante comportamiento.

Sí… ahora que lo pensaba, podría ser probable esa opción.

Caminando bajo aquel sol en alto, intentó imaginar a Kanade con apariencia de gánster, pero fue imposible. Por lo menos, no pudo hacerlo sin intentar contener la risa: Kanade era una chica demasiado pacifica y tranquila como para que alguien pudiese imaginarse una faceta violenta de ella.

— Kurenai…

Sin embargo, Tachibana no debería ocultar ese tipo de cosas. Sí le hubiese dicho desde el principio, las cosas hubiesen marchado bien de alguna manera: no la discriminaría por ser la hija del jefe de una familia yakuza. Eso, para la azabache, estaba más que claro.

— Iré— interrumpió la albina sus pensamientos y, ante la expresión desconcertada de su amiga, explicó—. Iré al concierto de GirlDeMo… pero sólo un ratito.

— Q-qué bien— farfulló, con la garganta cerca, el sol burlándose de ella y su imaginación jugándole malas pasadas.

Después de eso, sólo reinó el silencio. El sol arriba, sobre sus cabezas, tampoco ayudaba mucho, pues parecía que se mofaba de la situación. Las voces y gritos de los alumnos que corrían o pasaban a su lado tampoco socorrían la instancia: parecían felices y sin ningún tipo de preocupación, a diferencia de su relación, en la que la semilla de la duda ya estaba plantada. Lo único que pareció cambiar el rumbo de los acontecimientos fue la pequeña acción de la presidenta: ver la hora en su reloj.

Un poco alarmada solo masculló—. Se me hace tarde. Hace cinco minutos que la reunión del Consejo Estudiantil comenzó.

— ¿En serio? Pues… ¡Deberías estar yendo para allá!— la apuró Kurenai y añadió, como un aliciente para apresurar a Tachibana—. He escuchado por ahí que el Vicepresidente es bastante estricto y no quisiera que te regañara por mi culpa— explicó y concluyó, batiendo sus manos y despidiéndose casi en el acto—. Ya Tachibana, nos vemos después… ¡Y suerte con la reunión!

Kanade, apenas su compañera se hubo despedido, se quedó ahí, sola y plantada en el patio del colegio. No, algo era distinto esta vez pues, no sólo se había quedado sola, sino que también era la primera vez que se sentía sola.

Fin Capítulo VII. Dudas

Por: Nana Walker


	8. VIII Punto de cocción

**Disclaimer**: Angel Beats! y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Key/Visual Arts. Hikari Kurenai me pertenece a mí.

**Extensión:** 730 palabras.

**Advertencias:** Presencia necesaria de un OC. Situado antes de la llegada de Otonashi.

**Resumen del capítulo: **Todo estaba listo: el concierto de GirlDeMo, la Operación del Frente de Batalla del Más Allá y la primera salida juntas de Kanade y Hikari…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amistad<strong>_

_**VIII. Punto de cocción**_

Hikari miró la hora y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos— tratando de distraerse con ello— pues se encontraba algo preocupada. Primero, se limitó a lanzar una mirada al cielo que cobraba, de manera lenta y acompasada, una coloración añil violáceo, y luego— bajando a tierra—, se topó con el uniforme de los alumnos que entraban al gimnasio, el cual contrastaba exageradamente con ese mismo firmamento.

Al parecer, todo estaba listo para deleitar a la audiencia con un nuevo concierto de Girl Dead Monster.

Sin embargo, Hikari aún no entraba al gimnasio, pues esperaba a Kanade en la entrada del mismo.

Mientras aguarda, comenzó a analizar la situación de los últimos días. Habían transcurrido cinco días, exactamente, desde el encuentro con esos chicos que no asistían a clases y, tal vez, ambas habían decidido omitir el hecho. O más bien, Kurenai había decidido ignorarlo. No es que lo olvidase, ¡¿cómo podría? Era obvio que esas palabras sobre Tachibana seguían dando vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza, pero prefería callar ya que, por nada del mundo, quería incomodar a Tachibana. Era su amiga y, por el mismo motivo, era tonto y desleal desconfiar sólo por simples rumores de pasillo.

Si Kanade era o no era hija del jefe de los yakuzas— algo ya completamente sumido por nuestra imaginativa amiga—, es algo que sólo la misma Tachibana le contaría en su momento.

Miró el reloj de nuevo y se impacientó aún más, porque sólo quedaban diez minutos para que diera comienzo el concierto de GirlDeMo y aún no había ni rastro de la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil. Entendía a la perfección que la albina tenía deberes que cumplir y si, llegaba a acompañarla en esta presentación, podría costarle su puesto, pero se lo había prometido.

Kurenai también se había tomado la libertar de sopesar otras probabilidades por las que su amiga pudiese ausentarse, pero esperaba que ésta última, por lo menos, le avisase.

Alzó la vista al cielo, casi oscuro y suspiró, esperando que todo se arreglase y Kanade pudiese llegar.

* * *

><p>Hinata, sólo ahora, podía comprender el accionar de Yuri. La misión por la que se habían preparado con tanta antelación no se trataba de una simple "Operación Tornado": lo de hoy era algo grande. Asaltarían, nada más ni nada menos, a la guarida de Ángel, siendo esta su primera vez: Yuri había creado el escenario perfecto para engañarla, compuesto por GirlDeMo y el grupo de refuerzo, que fingirían realizar una Operación Tornado y el grupo de asalto, el cual aprovecharía la oportunidad para investigar el cuarto de Ángel y sacar información. Si alguien externo escuchase el plan, podría burlarse de lo simple de este, sin siquiera saber toda la dificultad que representaba solamente el hecho de luchar contra Ángel.<p>

Quedaba un minuto. Cuando la voz de Iwasawa comenzase a cantar, daría comienzo la operación, en la que se decidiría, de cierta forma, el triunfo o la derrota del Frente contra Ángel.

El grupo de asalto se había apostado cerca de la puerta principal al Edificio de los Dormitorios, ocultos entre las paredes, esperando en las sombras la salida de Tachibana para poder infiltrarse en su guarida. Si todo funcionaba tal como lo habían planeado, contarían con una enorme ventaja y, tal vez, por fin podrían vencerla dentro de su propio juego.

— Quedan diez… nueve… ocho… siete… seis…— proclamó Yurippe la cuenta regresiva, en un susurro, al pequeño grupo de asalto, sólo compuesto por Noda, Hinata, Matsushita y ella—. Tres… dos… uno… que comience la operación.

Apenas Yuri hubo dado comienzo a la operación, se pudo escuchar con total claridad a Iwasawa cantar, con fuerza inusitada, Crow Song.

* * *

><p><em>Encontraré un camino desde aquí.<em>

_Y tú encontrarás lo que buscas…_

— Ugh… ya comenzó— farfulló Hikari, desanimada, notando que Tachibana ni siquiera se veía venir y, a su vez, envidiando a sus compañeros, que ya gritaban y saltaban al ritmo de las melodías de GirlDeMo—. Qué envidia…

¿Por qué Kanade se tardaba tanto? Si continuaba así, de seguro el concierto se acabaría, ya que los profesores, la mayoría de las veces, impedían que estos finalizaran como habían estado previstos. Al no ver rastros de Kanade, miró a todos lados y, sintiéndose un poco culpable, entró corriendo al gimnasio. Si escuchaba un par de canciones y luego regresaba, a toda prisa, a la entrada, no pasaría nada malo, ¿verdad?

Fin Capítulo VIII. Punto de cocción

Por: Nana Walker


	9. IX Asalto

**Disclaimer**: Angel Beats! y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Key/Visual Arts. Hikari Kurenai me pertenece a mí.

**Extensión:** 845 palabras.

**Advertencias:** Presencia necesaria de un OC. Situado antes de la llegada de Otonashi. Un poquito de gore (la nada misma)

**Resumen del capítulo: **Yuri y el grupo de asalto se dirigieron a la habitación de Ángel, listos para poder encontrar lo que tanto buscaban.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amistad<strong>_

_**IX. Asalto**_

Kanade, desde la entrada a los dormitorios se fijó, contrariada, en lo que estaba sucediendo: escondidos en las curvaturas del gimnasio, se encontraban algunos de los miembros del Frente de Batalla del Más Allá. Al parecer, pensaban robar tickets de comida otra vez. Suspiró. Sólo por hoy, hubiese querido descansar de las batallas sin sentido, para poder disfrutar con Hikari del concierto que, tal vez, ni siquiera en un futuro lejano podría escuchar. Pero no. La obligación seguía estando ahí, lista para acecharla sin claudicar.

Sin embargo, resolvió ir contra el destino, adentrándose en el patio del colegio y, deseando de todo corazón, poder llegar al gimnasio sin tener que activar alguna de sus armas.

— Ángel se ha movido— comunicó Yuri y añadió seria, alistando su arma—. Entremos.

Apenas dada la orden, Yurippe ingresó corriendo al Edificio de los Dormitorios, seguida de sus tres subordinados. Esta era la oportunidad para lograr sus objetivos y no la desperdiciarían por nada del mundo.

Fue una suerte que, mientras corrían para llegar al final del trayecto, sólo se topasen con un par de estudiantes normales en su camino a la guarida de Ángel, los cuales se limitaron a lanzarles muecas desaprobatorias a su actuar. Un detalle poco y sin ninguna importancia. Doblaron unos cuantos pasillos, y subieron las escaleras que llevaban al tercer piso, donde se encontraba la base de Ángel. Apenas hubieron arribado a ese nivel del edificio, se dejaron escuchar varios disparos provenientes del patio del colegio.

— Parece que ya empezó la fiesta— comentó Hinata, esbozando una sonrisa.

— No hay tiempo que perder— les apuró su jefa, haciéndoles una seña con su mano para que prosiguiesen con la operación.

Hinata, adelantándose, sacó un pequeño alambre de forma irregular y, con destreza, lo introdujo por la cerradura de la habitación de Ángel, abriéndola casi en el acto. El sonido de la apertura, provocó que, el ritmo cardiaco de todos, se detuviera de golpe. No cualquier día te infiltrabas en la base de un aliado de Dios— o por lo menos, del Dios de ese mundo— y vivías para contarlo. Simplemente el hecho de rozar esa cerradura, de burdo metal, era similar a profanar un lugar santificado. Tragando saliva y, tratando de infundirse parsimonia, abrió la puerta de golpe, con el arma en alto, esperando cualquier monstruosa trampa al acecho.

* * *

><p>— ¿Eh?— balbució Hikari, extrañada, ante el sonido que llegaba, débilmente, a sus oídos.<p>

Si no estaba equivocada, podría jurar que lo que recién había escuchado eran disparos, lo que era bastante improbable, tomando en cuenta la calidad de alumnos que tenía el colegio. Por lo demás, nunca había escuchado— ni siquiera por rumores de pasillo— la existencia de algún chico lo suficientemente peligroso como para cargar un arma de fuego. De seguro, la potente música debió haberle confundido. Sí, de seguro era eso.

Algunos metros más allá, en el Edificio de los Dormitorios, Yuri miraba furibunda la PC que se encontraba en la guarida de Ángel. Apenas habían entrado a la habitación comprobaron, con cierto alivio, que no había ninguna especie de trampa mortal ni nada por el estilo. Más bien, la guarida de Ángel parecía una habitación de chica común y corriente: la cama, un escritorio con el PC, un librero y un ropero. Bastante decepcionante a decir verdad.

A pesar de ello, Yuri se recompuso velozmente de la decepción y mandó a los chicos a revisar los libros, por si encontraban algo de utilidad, mientras ella revisaba el PC: ahí fue cuando encontró el obstáculo más fuerte a salvar.

— ¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?— gritó exasperada, señalando la pantalla del computador para que sus amigos pudiesen verla.

— Una contraseña…— murmuró Matsushita, tan contrariado como los demás.

— Ángel no tiene ningún pelo de tonta— se expresó Hinata, claramente sorprendido por la iniciativa de Ángel de proteger el PC. Lo más probable es que ahí se encontrase lo que buscaban.

— ¡No la alabes!

Por premio a semejante opinión, recibió un palmetazo de Yuri en plena cara. Exasperada, Yurippe se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la ventana, para observar la situación en el exterior. Por lo visto, el equipo de distracción estaba realizando de manera impecable su trabajo, pues continuaban luchando contra Ángel sin contratiempos. Aguzó su mirada y comprobó, sorprendida, que alguien se acercaba, corriendo, al campo de batalla. No, lo correcto sería decir que alguien se acercaba, corriendo, a Ángel.

— No puede ser…

— ¿Qué pasa, Yurippe?— le consultó Noda, preocupado por el estado impactado de la chica que le gustaba.

Al notar que Yuri no le respondía, se acercó y miró por la ventana: a simple vista, el escenario se apreciaba normal pero, si observabas de una forma más concienzuda, podía notarse que alguien interrumpía la escena.

— Ella… es la amiga de Ángel, ¿cierto?— consultó, anonada, mientras veía como la muchacha, recibía el impacto de la explosión de una granada en plena cara.

— S… sí… es ella— confirmó Hinata (quien se había acercado a la ventana a observar), mientras los sesos de la azabache saltaban lejos, empapando de sangre el rostro de Ángel.

Fin Capítulo IX. Asalto

Por: Nana Walker


	10. X Luces

**Disclaimer**: Angel Beats! y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Key/Visual Arts. Hikari Kurenai me pertenece a mí.

**Extensión:** 1000 palabras.

**Advertencias:** Presencia necesaria de un OC. Situado antes de la llegada de Otonashi. Otro poquito de gore~

**Resumen del capítulo: **Hikari, disfrutando del concierto de GirlDeMo, pudo escuchar ruido y ver destellos provenientes del patio del colegio. Por curiosidad, decidió ir a ver qué ocurría.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amistad<strong>_

_**X. Luces**_

Otra canción más y el público, con el fervor en su punto álgido, gritaba y saltaba al ritmo de las canciones que Iwasawa cantaba, con una pasión desmedida, como si no quedara mañana. Sin embargo, Kurenai pudo escucharlo claramente. Las explosiones, desde el exterior, se sucedieron de manera superlativa, una tras otras.

— ¿Qué está pasando?— murmuró para más para sí que para alguien más, tratando de separarse del gentío emocionado y aproximándose, con dificultad, a la puerta del gimnasio.

Por primera vez se sintió tan impotente: los pies, a cada disparo— porque no le cabía duda que, a estas alturas, se trataban de disparos— se le hacían más pesados, como si un fantasmas o un monstruo los pegase con fuerza al suelo. Además de eso, la gente no ayudaba: eran tantos y, ni siquiera escuchaban sus palabras, logrando que su simple avanzar pareciese una lucha perdida contra un aluvión lleno de piedras y barro. Más disparos y gritos… ¿qué estaba ocurriendo afuera? ¿Por qué nadie más parecía preocupado por los disparos que se escuchaban en el patio? Giró su vista a los alumnos del colegio y la llenó de rabia el hecho de ver que aún gozaban del concierto como si nada ocurriese.

— Tachibana… nos íbamos a juntar afuera del gimnasio— recordó, mientras su alma era desgarrada por cientos de ganchos, logrando que se pusiese a llorar—. ¡Tachibana! ¡Tachibana!— aulló, como si la estuvieran matando, mientras se hacía paso entre la multitud. Necesitaba comprobar que Kanade estuviese bien.

* * *

><p>— ¡Mierda! ¡No dejen de disparar!— animó Fujimaki, mientras cargaba de nuevo su metralleta, mientras era secundado, en sus palabras, por sus compañeros, que continuaban agrediendo a Ángel con sus armas, sin ningún tipo de resultado.<p>

Más disparos llovieron, llenando el cielo de luces infernales y mágicas, las cuales caían sobre Kanade quien, gracias a sus poderes, no sufrió ningún daño. Sin embargo, todos los proyectiles cesaron repentinamente. El equipo de distracción había quedado sin municiones, oportunidad que Ángel aprovecho para avanzar, con aquellos pasos atemorizantes y escalofriantes, adornados con una elegancia casi fantasmal, que daba siempre en ese tipo de situaciones.

Varios metros más allá, Hikari permanecía quieta, paralizada y aterrada con lo que estaba viendo. Esos chicos, los que nunca asistían a clases, apuntaban a Tachibana con sus armas.

— Mentira…— susurró, al ver los brazos de la albina convertidos en instrumentos bélicos.

"_Sólo queremos hablar contigo un par de minutos. Además, no creo que seamos más peligrosos que ella"_

— Esto es una broma, ¿cierto?— continuó, sintiéndose completamente traicionada por Tachibana, quien nunca le había contado nada. Absolutamente nada.

El corazón se le detuvo de golpe al ver cómo, una de ellos, le pasaba algo redondo al chico de los ojos atemorizantes. Aterrada por completo, al darse cuenta que era eso que había recibido el chico, se largó a correr, en dirección a su amiga.

— Con esto, tal vez ganemos un poco más de tiempo…— masculló Fujimaki, un poco desanimado, pues sabía que aquella granada, que Shiina le había entregado, no le causaría menor daño a Ángel. Aún así, no tenía más opción que utilizarla. Quitándole el seguro con la boca, la arrojó directo al blanco sin esperar que, la amiga de Ángel, se interpusiese en su camino.

Apenas la granada hubo explotado, los sesos de Hikari saltaron lejos, acompañados de trozos de su cráneo, los que se resquebrajaron con el impacto. Los ojos volaron de las cuencas y su rostro simplemente desapareció antes de que, siquiese, alcanzase a ser desfigurado.

Ese era el fin, pensó Kurenai, antes de que esa noche se volviese aún más oscura de lo que era.

* * *

><p>— <em>¡Anormal! ¡Tarada!— se escuchaban los insultos, rodeados de golpes—. ¡Deberías morirte! ¡No regreses más al colegio!<em>

_La estaban golpeando en los baños de la escuela. Abrió los ojos y comprobó que se trataban de sus compañeras, las mismas que reían junto a ella, hace pocas horas atrás, en el salón de clases_

— _¡¿Qué significan estas calificaciones?— le gritó su madre, refregándole sus bajas notas en la cara y mostrando una expresión agria que, gracias al abuso de sus compañeras, poco le importó._

— _Lo- lo siento… mamá— balbució apenas, poniéndose a llorar._

_A su madre no le interesó. Agarrando con fuerza bestial sus cabellos, la arrojó a su cuarto y amenazadoramente, le gritó:_

— _¡¿Crees que podrás vivir de tus horrendos dibujos cuando seas mayor? ¡¿No entiendes, acaso, que para ser alguien en esta vida tienes que estudiar? ¡Hasta que no reflexiones sobre ello, no saldrás con nadie! ¡Sólo dejarás esta habitación para ir al colegio, ¿entendiste?— concluyó, dejándola encerrada en su cuarto._

_¿Qué importaba eso? Nada. Incluso, era mejor quedarse adentro, sola en su habitación. Por lo menos, ahí nadie la golpeaba. Lanzó una mirada a la ventana. Ver el cielo tan azul y burlesco… le daba ganas de suicidarse._

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos. Sentía un peso enorme en sus párpados, sin saber— en un principio— cual fuese la razón de esto. Apenas se acostumbro a la visión, pensó que, tal vez, era el hecho de que el techo de esa ¿habitación? era completamente blanco. Espera… acaso… pero, no podía ser, ¿cierto? Acaso, ¿estaba viva? Nerviosa, llevó sus dedos a las mejillas y comenzó a tocarlas y pellizcarlas, comprobando su más reciente esperanza.<p>

— ¿Ya despertaste?— le consultó una voz femenina y, para que negarlo, bastante autoritaria, a su lado.

Hikari, colocándose en alerta, se sentó con rapidez, observando a la única persona que se encontraba sentada, cerca de su cama, y que no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

— Hola, mi nombre es Yuri— se presento la jefa del Frente de Batalla del Más Allá, tratando de parecer cortés. Al ver la reticencia de la muchacha de cabello negro, suspiró cansada y añadió—. Por lo visto, aún no sabes nada de este mundo… así que te lo explicaré.

Hikari tragó saliva. No estaba preparada para saber, por ahora, más cosas sobre ese mundo. Con las que había visto le bastaba y le sobraba.

Fin Capítulo X. Luces

Por: Nana Walker


	11. XI Verdad

**Disclaimer**: Angel Beats! y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Key/Visual Arts. Hikari Kurenai me pertenece a mí.

**Extensión:** 662 palabras.

**Advertencias:** Presencia necesaria de un OC. Situado antes de la llegada de Otonashi.

**Resumen del capítulo: **Sin saber que decir, decidió escuchar atentamente lo que Yuri le estaba diciendo. Tal vez así, podría entender todo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amistad<strong>_

_**XI. Verdad**_

Nakamura observó fijamente a Hikari, tratando de leer sus pensamientos y, al ver la cara contrariada de la azabache, se limitó a suspirar, cruzando las piernas.

— ¿Acaso te da miedo saber en qué lugar te encuentras?— consultó, tratando de entender a esa chica o, por lo menos, comprender el por qué de esa reacción.

— Más o menos…— se sinceró la otra, observando el interesante color blanco de las sabanas de la enfermería. Tratando de ceñirse a su realidad, a la mentira que había construido gracias a su ignorancia, se atrevió a responder tercamente—. Por lo que sé, estamos en un internado, ¿no?

— Así es. Esto es un internado— confirmó Yurippe, afirmando con los ojos cerrados.

El ventilador de la habitación giraba impertérrito a esta conversación, mientras la luz de la mañana se filtraba por los visillos de la enfermería, junto a la verdad, que se acercaba a pasos agigantados.

— ¡Qué bueno! ¡Pensé que esa horrenda pesadilla, llena de disparos y con Tachibana convertida en una máquina de pelea, era cierta! ¡Qué bueno es saber que todo fue un horrendo sueño!— gritó Kurenai, tratando de creerse sus palabras, pues el dolor de su rostro explotando en mil pedazos no había desaparecido de su memoria.

— Eso también es cierto.

— ¿Eh?

— Eso también es cierto— repitió Yuri, recalcando cada palabra ante la expresión pasmada de su interlocutora y añadió, tratando de hacerla comprender en qué lugar se encontraba—. Los disparos, Ángel con sus brazos convertidos en armas: eso también es real— informó y añadió, ya un poco más relajada—. O es "real" dentro de lo que cabe en este mundo.

— Pero, ¿no dijiste que esto era un internado?— consultó, dubitativa, entendiendo cada vez menos todo lo que había ocurrido hasta entonces.

— Así es— confirmó la jefa del Frente de Batalla del Más Allá, levantando el índice—. Aún así, una cosa no tiene porque excluir a la otra, ¿no?

Al ver el silencio en el que había caído Kurenai, suspiró nuevamente, decidida a explicarle todo pues, extrañamente, Ángel no le había informado de nada.

— Escucha bien, porque no pienso repetirlo.

Kurenai aguzó su atención en dirección a la pelirroja y, como si estuviera atendiendo clases, prestó atención a cada una de sus palabras: Mundo del Más Allá, vida injusta, Dios, Ángel, NPC, Frente de Batalla del Más Allá y otros términos giraban en su cabeza, interconectándose y logrando que comprendiera todo lo que había visto y, también, aquellas imágenes que se habían sucedido en su mente y que, con anterioridad, no había podido comprender.

— Por lo mismo, nosotros, el Frente de Batalla del Más Allá, luchamos contra Dios y su subordinada, Ángel, para tomar este mundo y apoderarnos de él— concluyó, esperando la reacción de Kurenai, quién aún analizaba la información que le había sido otorgada. Tratando de apresurarla, Yuri hizo la proposición que sus subordinados, antes, no habían podido hacerle—. Al ser igual que nosotros, sería bueno que te unieras a nuestro grupo, Kurenai.

— ¿Unirme a su grupo para luchar contra…?

— Exacto. Para luchar contra Ángel— confirmó Yuri y añadió, alargándole su mano—. ¿Qué dices?

— Yo… antes de eso, quisiera saber algo— dijo Hikari y continuó, decidida a aclarar la única duda de la que le importaba su respuesta—. Ta… no, Ángel, ¿también es un NPC?

— Buena pregunta. Eso, ni siquiera nosotros lo sabemos— contestó la jefa del Frente de Batalla—. Suponemos que no es un NPC, pues sus acciones son poco sociables y usa muy pocas palabras para tratarse de uno de ellos. Aunque no estamos muy seguros.

— Ya veo…

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Te unirás a nosotros?— le consultó Yuri, un poco impaciente debido a todo el tiempo que se había dedicado a explicarle el funcionamiento de ese mundo. Si esa chica llegaba a aceptar su propuesta, tal vez pudiese decirles algo de Ángel que no supieran y que pudiesen usar en su contra a futuro.

Ahora, sólo quedaba esperar una respuesta positiva de Hikari. Nada más.

Fin Capítulo XI. Verdad

Por: Nana Walker


	12. XII Amistad

**Disclaimer**: Angel Beats! y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Key/Visual Arts. Hikari Kurenai me pertenece a mí.

**Extensión:** 1311 palabras.

**Advertencias:** Presencia necesaria de un OC. Situado antes de la llegada de Otonashi.

**Resumen del capítulo: **Una simple decisión, cambiaría el rumbo de su amistad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amistad<strong>_

_**XII. Amistad**_

El silencio se hizo eterno y Nakamura se arrepintió, desde el fondo de su corazón, no haberle hecho esa misma pregunta en la oficina del Director: de seguro, en el Centro de Operaciones del Frente de Batalla del Más Allá hubiese obtenido una respuesta mucho más rápida y favorecedora para ellos.

— Yo… no puedo hacerlo— contestó Kurenai, al cabo de un rato, explicándose, mientras levantaba la vista— ante clavada en las sábanas blancas—, para mirar a Yuri a la cara—. No puedo ir con ustedes. Ella es mi amiga y no podría traicionarla así.

Hikari, apenas pronunciadas estás palabras, se percató del revolver que sostenía la pelirroja a su lado y sólo tragó saliva, rogando a Dios— quien sabe si al mismo del Frente de Batalla del Más Allá o a otro— para que no la amenazase con esa arma o, aún peor, intentase matar con ella. Sabía, gracias Nakamura, que no moriría en el estricto sentido de la palabra, pero no podía evitar sentir cierto temor por el dolor que conllevaba recibir un disparo.

— Bien, entonces no tenemos nada más que hablar— expresó Yurippe, levantándose de la silla y concluyó, como palabras de despedida—. Adiós, aliada de Ángel.

La puerta de la Enfermería, unos cuantos minutos después, se cerró. Ese era el comienzo de la batalla de Tachibana y ella contra el Frente de Batalla del Más Allá, pensó Hikari mientras miraba por la ventana, tratando de disfrutar de la luz que se filtraba a través de ella.

* * *

><p>Yurippe ni siquiera imaginó el tenso ambiente que se vivía fuera de la Enfermería. Antes de entrar, algunos miembros que la acompañaron como escoltas, se habían quedado fuera, para vigilar que Ángel, si es que llegase a acercarse a esa sala, no interrumpiese; tuvieron suerte, pues su enemiga no se encontraba y, por lo mismo, habían gozado de libre albedrio para actuar. Sin embargo, no esperó que, al salir, junto a los miembros del Frente— que lucían bastante nerviosos— se encontrase Ángel, cargando un pequeño ramo de flores amarillas.<p>

Pareciendo despreocupada, les ordenó una sola cosa—. Vámonos.

* * *

><p>Apenas los miembros del Frente de Batalla se marcharon del pasillo, susurrando algunas cosas que Kanade apenas alcanzó a escuchar, decidió entrar a la Enfermería. Estaba segura que Kurenai había escogido formar parte del Frente de Batalla del Más Allá pero, aún así, no podía rechazar el favor, que el profesor le había pedido, de darle las fotocopias de las clases que la azabache había perdido. Cargando los papeles con una mano, y el pequeño ramillete con la otra, golpeó sus nudillos dos veces contra la puerta y, pidiendo permiso, procedió a entrar.<p>

— Ho-Hola Tachibana— la saludó Hikari, restregándose las manos con nerviosismo y tragando saliva, lo que no era para menos pues, esta conversación, era la primera instancia en la que estaban juntas después de todo el ajetreo provocado por el último concierto de GirldeMo. Ni siquiera tenía la más remota idea de cómo comenzar la conversación con su amiga bajo estas nuevas circunstancias.

— Buenos días— contestó Kanade, devolviendo el saludo y añadió, señalándole las fotocopias—. Los maestros me pidieron que te las entregase— concluyó, dejando las hojas sobre la pequeña mesilla y colocando las flores dentro de un pequeño florero que se encontraba al alcance de su mano.

Kurenai, antes de tomarle atención a esos documentos, notó esas flores amarillas, las que le resultaban familiares. Aclarándose la garganta, le consultó a la albina de donde las había sacado.

— Del Jardín Botánico— contestó la otra, sin darle importancia.

— ¡¿Del Jardín Botánico? ¡¿No te regañarán si haces eso?— exclamó, sorprendida al escuchar como Tachibana, sin razón alguna, había roto las reglas.

Por respuesta, sólo recibió un movimiento despreocupado de hombros. Por lo visto, Tachibana no le daba mayor importancia al hecho.

— Bueno, te dejo descansar— pronunció Ángel como palabras finales, dirigiéndose a la puerta—. Espero que te mejores pronto, Kurenai.

— ¡¿Po- Por qué te vas, Tachibana?— chilló, sin entender que pretendía su amiga al hacer eso.

— ¿Acaso no te uniste al Frente de Batalla del Más Allá? Así que, por eso, será mejor que me vaya— explicó la albina, con la mano puesta en la perilla.

— No lo hice. No me uní a su grupo— contestó Kurenai y prosiguió, ante el rostro estupefacto de su amiga—. Somos amigas, ¿no? Si me hubiese ido con ellos, te estaría traicionando. Los amigos no hacen eso— concluyó, sonriendo. Hablar con Tachibana estaba resultando más fácil de lo que pensaba y eso la reconfortaba pues, hasta hace unos segundos antes, había creído que su relación ya no tenía salvación.

— Ya veo— susurró Kanade esbozando, con un poco de esfuerzo, una tímida sonrisa pero, sin que eso le quitase lo luminosa a la misma. Más relajada, Ángel se acercó a la cama, sentándose en la silla que se encontraba al lado del lecho—. ¿Te sientes mejor?

— Sí, aunque no puedo negar que me haya dolido— expresó, rememorando las imágenes que había visto de su vida pasada, mientras dormía. Si ella había tenido tan mala vida y si Kanade, supuestamente, no era un NPC, ¿significaba eso que Tachibana también había sufrido en su vida pasada? Aclarándose la garganta, decidió preguntarle—. Tachibana… tú, ¿eres un NPC?

— No— negó cortante—. Soy la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil.

— ¡¿La Presidenta…?— repitió, sorprendida ante la respuesta dada por Tachibana y, creyendo comprender el significado de la misma, sólo rió. Bien alto y ruidoso, quitándose un peso que su espalda había soportado.

¿Qué importaba si Tachibana era un NPC o una enviada de Dios? Era su amiga: eso era lo único trascendental del asunto. Continuó riendo, escandalosamente, como si quisiera que todo el colegio la escuchara. Sin darse cuenta, Kanade también había comenzado a reír con ella.

* * *

><p>Pasados algunos días, en los que Kanade y Hikari disfrutaban de esa vida prestada, Kurenai decidió que ya era hora de cumplir su promesa. Apenas hubieron salido de una de las clases, tomó su crockera y llevó a Tachibana al Jardín Botánico de la escuela. Hubiese deseado pintar un hermoso cuadro al oleo de su amiga, pero había quedado sin materiales por lo que, provisoriamente, le daría un retrato a lápiz. Estuvo dos horas empeñada, dibujando y borrando, remarcando y borrando nuevamente, con meticulosidad, mientras Tachibana permanecía de pie, al lado de las flores, posando impertérrita, como si el tiempo, alrededor de ella, se hubiese detenido.<p>

Apenas terminó el retrato a lápiz, corriendo se lo enseñó, preguntándole—. ¿Te gusta?

— Sí. Muchísimo— contestó, sonriendo. Un atisbo de paz se reflejó en los ojos dorados que no pasó desapercibido para Kurenai—. El retrato me transmite paz.

— ¡Qué bien que te haya gustado, Tachibana!— chilló la azabache, feliz—. La próxima ocasión, te daré algo al oleo. De seguro eso te gustará más.

— Lo estaré esperando— la animó su amiga, siendo interrumpida por los gruñidos provenientes del estomago de Hikari—. Podríamos ir a comer algo— sugirió, mientras la otra reía con nerviosismo.

— S-sí… ¡Vamos por ello, Kanade!— exclamó entusiasta notando, tarde, que había traspasado una barrera sin darse cuenta. Balbuceando, le preguntó—. ¿No- no importa si te llamo por tu nombre?

— No importa. Si quieres, puedes hacerlo— le concedió Tachibana, mientras Hikari, con ímpetu renovado, tomaba una de sus manos y se echaba a correr, arrastrándola consigo.

— ¡Hay que darse prisa, Kanade! ¡Si nos tardamos un poco más, no habrá comida…!

En un segundo, un miserable momento, Kurenai había dejado de arrastrar a Tachibana. La mano de Kanade cayó, casi sin vida, a su lado, mientras, con la tristeza cruzando su rostro, miraba al frente sin ver a nadie: Kurenai había desaparecido.

_Si no te hubiese preguntado esa estupidez… quizás sería tu amigo en este mundo._

_No hay personas así._

_Pero, ¿no estaría bien si hubiera?_

_No hay nadie. Porque si hubiera personas así, desaparecerían._

Fin Capítulo XII. Amistad

Por: Nana Walker

_**~Fin del FanFiction~**_

* * *

><p>NA: Y con este capi se acaba el fic. Desde ya quisiera agradecer a toda la gente linda que, dándole una oportunidad, lo leyó de cabo a rabo. Por cierto, sobre Hikari Kurenai, entre este mes y Julio, trataré de hacer una ilustración de ella, para quienes quedaron con la duda de saber cómo era(?). De todos modos, si les interesa, avisaré en el resumen del fic cuando este el dibujo listo y pondrán encontrar el enlace en mi perfil de Fanfiction x,DU.

Sin más que decir, sólo queda despedirme. Por cierto, comentarios, críticas constructivas y sugerencias son bien recibidas ;3

Bye bye y cuídense mucho ;3

Postdata: Por las personas que me preguntan si continuaré Angel Beats: Spiral. Sí, en un futuro ese fic planea ser continuado, finalizado e incluso, sucedido por una secuela. Lo que sucede es que he estado editando casi la mayoría de mis fics y, por ese mismo motivo, me he tardado. Pero de haber continuación, habrá, aunque no tenga un fecha exacta aún x,DU.

En fin, ahora si me marcho x,DU.


End file.
